Recuerdo de Amor
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Despues de la guerra santa contra Hades todo es paz en la tierra pero... ¿qué será del corazón de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra? LEMON¡


Oigan oigan, aquí les dejo un nuevo one-shot que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer aplicado

OoOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOOoOo OooOoooOoOo

Han pasado varios siglos desde la última guerra santa contra Hades, Saori y los caballeros de Bronce triunfaron y salvaron al mundo. Ese fue el fin de las guerras santas, sin embargo los dioses siguieron reencarnando pero no para iniciar mas guerras si no que ahora convivían entre los humanos debido a que Athena les enseñó que la raza humana valía la pena. Como de costumbre cada 200 años Athena reencarnó de nuevo para convivir de nuevo con esas personas que tanto aprecia y admira. La diferencia es que ahora no era un augurio de guerra su nacimiento si no de resplandor, la diosa reencarno en el Japón. 14 años habían pasado del nacimiento de Athena y 4 de la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente, como era de esperarse era ya toda una bella mujer, pretendida por muchos y envidiada por otras, ella no se consideraba la gran cosa pero muchos le decían que podían perderse todo el día en ellos bellos ojos esmeraldas, podrían besar esos labios si cansarse y acariciar esos bellos cabellos lilas. Esos piropos solían echarle siempre, por fortuna su hermano estaba para espantarlos.

Como todos los días Sasha iba a la escuela acompañada de su hermano Alone que era 1 año mayor que ella. Sasha quería llegar pronto a la escuela, debido a que quería entregarle algo a Yato-sensei, era el libro que su esposa Yuzuriha-sensei le había prestado antes de que se retirase, hace 2 semanas se retiró debido a su embarazo y desde entonces no han tenido la clase que les impartía la mujer la cual era educación sexual.

Los hermanos entraron al colegio y se separaron para ir a sus clases, a Sasha le tocaba a primera hora la clase de educación sexual por lo que se dirigió al aula, según tenía entendido hoy les presentarían a su nuevo profesor.

Al entrar a aula varias miradas se centraron en ella pero no le dio importancia y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo llamado Regulus, pocos minutos después llegó su mejor amiga llamada Catherine la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano.

-Jóvenes el día de hoy les presentare al profesor que estará a cargo de ustedes en la materia de educación sexual – Habló el director Sage – Entre por favor – Y dicho esto entró un hombre de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos cafés que extrañamente brillaban de color rojo con la luz – Estudiantes les presento al profesor Tenma Kinomoto y el será quien los guie en esta materia de ahora en adelante – Terminó de hablar el director y se retiro, el profesor se presentó y se le quedó viendo algunos segundos a Sasha la cual se sonrojó y baja la mirada apenada mientras piensa _¿que me esta pasando? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si lo conociera hace mucho tiempo._ La joven ignoraba que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Mientras el hombre comenzó a explicar la clase y ella trató de poner atención, pronto sonó el toque que da por terminada la clase. Las demás clases pasaron rápido para ella y por fin llegó la hora de salida, Sasha cuando todos se fueron del salón sacó el libro que le prestó Yuzuriha y terminó de leerlo, cuando acabó se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era pero aliviada pensó que no tendría problemas con su hermano debido a que el se había ido a un campamento con su grupo ya que tenían que estudiar el ambiente en los bosques, por lo que no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes. La chica cerró el libro, se puso su mochila en el hombro y caminó hacia la dirección para ver si Yato-sensei aun estaba ahí. Para su desgracia el profesor ya no estaba ahí, asi que se dispuso a marcharse de la dirección cuando de pronto escuchó varios sonidos y gemidos. Se sonrojó violentamente al saber el por que de esos sonidos, se asomo por la puerta entreabierta y miró a la maestra de biología siendo embestida salvajemente por un hombre al cual no pudo reconocer hasta que escuchó los gruñidos que venían de él. _Tenma-sensei_ pensó atónita, de la impresión dejó caer el libro haciendo mucho ruido, la pelilila salió de su shock al escuchar el impacto que ocasionó la caída en el libro y temerosa fijó su mirada en la puerta. Se asustó mucho cuando las dos personas se separaron para acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó esa inconfundible persona mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Sasha reaccionó y salió corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, pronto escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se metió a un salón que estaba abierto. Se sorprendió al ver que entró al que es el salón de su hermano y aun mas al ver la luna llena brillar en le cielo haciéndole ver lo tarde que era. La chica estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta y lo descubrió cuando sintió una mano taparle la boca.

-Shh no pensé que te gustara espiar a las personas Sasha – Dijo burlonamente Tenma al momento que la giraba para verla y recordó sus vidas pasadas aunque al parecer Athena no lo recordaba pero era normal ya que ella era una chica de 14 años mientras el ya había cumplido los 24. Haría que la diosa recordara al Pegaso que la protege desde la era del mito.

-T-Tenga p-or seguro q-que no diré abs-olutamente lo q-ue vi – Tartamudeo la pelilila apresuradamente.

-Yo en persona me asegurare de que no digas nada – Dijo el moreno al momento en que la besó apasionadamente, Sasha trato de separarse pero aquello empezaba a gustarle y le correspondió. La joven esperó sentir algún tipo de sentimiento de traición pero raramente no sintió ninguno por lo cual se dejó hacer. El moreno sonrió al notar que ella le daba permiso para subir todo de nivel. Sasha antes de cortar el beso recuperó los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, recordó a Pegaso su fiel guardián y entonces lo supo, ella le pertenecía a Pegaso para siempre.

-¿Ya me recordaste Athena? – Preguntó Pegaso y ella le sonrió.

-Claro que te recordé Pegaso – Dicho esto Tenma la recostó en el escritorio del aula y comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta escolar, cuando terminó le quitó la falda. Sasha tembló al sentirse despojada de sus prendas para quedar solo en ropa interior. Tenma se quitó la camisa que llevaba, la arrojó en algún lado, se desabrochó los pantalones, se los bajó con todo y bóxers.

-Sasha esto te dolerá –Dijo Tenma cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas, Sasha le miró y sonrió.

-Lo sé pero confío en ti – Tenma al escuchar eso la besa para distraerla, sabiendo que lento dolería más, la penetró de una sola estocada. Sasha apretó los ojos del dolor, sabía que ademas del hecho de ser virgen era que le dolió más por el tamaño de la cosa que le quito la inocencia, el moreno la besó para calmarla, cuando pasó el dolor Sasha movió las caderas dándole una señal a Tenma para que los dos sintieran aquella fricción tan deliciosa que tanto les gustaba. El chico comenzó a embestirla y pronto ese pequeño salón se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos. Tenma mientras la embestía se inclinó un poco y atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pequeños pezones rosados de Sasha, y le costaba creer que una chiquilla de 14 años pudiera tener unos atributos tan grandes. Pronto sintió que Sasha alcanzaba el orgasmo al sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban de una forma casi enloquecedora y luego el también se vino. Estuvieron varios minutos tratando de normalizar su respiración, después comenzaron a vestirse y el hombre le preguntó a la chica.

-¿Aun me amas Athena? – Preguntó Pegaso y la joven diosa le contestó.

-Por supuesto que te amo y estoy segura que tú a mi – Dijo Athena sonriente y Tenma tomó las cosas de Sasha pero al verla fijó su mirada en un pequeño hilo de sangre que baja de sus piernas. Buscó entre los cajones y encontró un rollo de papel. Tomó a la chica de la cintura, la sentó en el escritorio, le abrió las piernas y empezó a limpiarle la sangre.

-Te seguirá doliendo pero para la próxima no te dará molestias – Dijo Tenma seriamente y Sasha le sonrió por que se preocupara y asintió. El hombre encontró una bolsa y ahí metió los papeles llenos de sangre.

-Vámonos caballero de Pegaso – Dio sonriente la diosa y él irremediablemente sonrió.

"_**Durante siglos estuvieron separados, cuando se declararon su amor muchos interferían en su felicidad pero ahora todo es paz, lo que demuestra que si nada esperas, algo bueno llegará a tu vida"**_


End file.
